


World War Haus

by Lackyducks



Series: Winter Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Multi, Snowball Fight, matt is cold, petnames, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: Like most things, getting involved in the snowball fight was a highly unintentional and unfortunate move for Matt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> combined these two since they work well together! 
> 
> day 2 - snowball fights  
> day 3 - hot chocolate
> 
> prompts from [here!](http://snowcollection.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-Winter-Challenge-339205638)

Matt's only just stepped outside when a snowball lands a hit in his stomach. As he keels over, he can't help but remember Spoole’s warning that they were going to have ‘the best snowball fight ever you'll see.’ He'd then run off and vanished from the house where Matt was hiding from the bitter cold outside. He didn’t take the warning seriously, and he probably should’ve. He’s left mostly hunched over, reeling from the blow that he knows must’ve soaked through at least one of his layers. He’d only come out for a moment.

“Ah, Matt! Sorry!” Matt manages to look up as Adam approaches, shepherds him inside. “We’re kinda in the middle of this, didn’t mean to get you caught up in it.” He helps Matt out of the top hoodie, sits him back down on the dining room table. 

Matt chuckles, shakes his head, “It’s fine. What is ‘this’, though?” He feels like he might already know the answer, but there’s no harm in asking. 

“Oh, snowball fight.” There’s a loud slam, both their heads shooting up to see the remains of a snowball slide down the window. “War.” Matt laughs a bit louder that time, letting Adam pull a coat on Matt he’d grabbed off the nearby seat. It smells of Bruce, and Matt’s hands barely poke out the end of the sleeves. It’s warm though, comfortable. Adam smiles at how Matt automatically slacks, slides down in the chair. “Hey, put your shoes on.” Adam encourages, reaching from across the room.

“What? Adam, I-”

“Shush.” He reaches up to put a finger on Matt’s lips, then pulls him down to do his shoes. “No talking.” 

“I’m allowed to-”

“Shhhhh.” Matt begrudgingly quiets, reaches down to tie up the laces on his walking boots. Adam is crouched impatiently watching, as if Matt could be bothered enough to run and make an escape. It’s a serious consideration, though. One he plays around with much longer than is needed.

He’s only just double knotted the second shoe when Adam’s stood, pulling Matt outside with him and pretty much shoving a hat on his head and gloves towards him. There’s a pause in the yelling, and Matt finally gets to observe the scene. 

“Oh, now that’s not fair!” James yells, poking his head up over the snow wall. They’ve built two serious forts, all three sides covered. James, Elyse and Bruce’s is a simple sloped wall, built up more towards the back. Whereas, on the other side, Matt can just see Joel’s curly hair, Spoole and Lawrence huddled behind him. Their fort is somehow a straight wall, with holes dug in to throw easier too. There's a pile of bricks next to the wall that Joel seems to be guarding. 

“All’s fair in love and war!” Adam teases, patting Matt's head. He just rolls his eyes, let's Adam drag him to the edge of the battlefield. Adam pets him again, even pretends to flick dust off his shoulder. Or there might’ve been stuff on the coat. He doesn't know.

“Here's your prize, the Golden Gus.” Adam mutters. James still manages to pitch in with the theme song. Matt sighs, sits himself down in a little bundle. Eventually, he gets his phone out, and accepts his fate. 

“Matt! Matt, did you get that shot!” Joel calls, excitedly. There's snow decorating his curls - though Matt has no idea how he isn't wearing a hat. Everyone's cheeks are red with cold, breaths coming out in small puffs as they laugh and yell. Matt smiles, nods and throws a thumbs up toward him. Joel whoots in response, narrowly swerving to avoid another lethal ball. Matt’s not sure how long it’s been, but his phone might die soon and his fingers may actually succumb to frostbite. He’s really hoping it’ll end before that.

Another, however long later, and he’s ended up with Adam’s phone, Elyse’s mittens (on top of his own gloves), and a new hatred for being still in the cold. It is, really cold. The sun is setting, a violet taking over the sky, and the occasional star dotted in the dark. There aren’t many lights this far out, Though the porch light is a spotlight on the battlefield. The phone camera is struggling though, so Matt’s hoping. 

Ironically, the fight ends when a bucket of water is tipped on Lawrence and they realise it’s getting way too cold to keep playing. Matt is very glad. Much longer and his fingers were going to start going blue. Maybe fall off. Whichever came first.

He puts his phone on charge and gives Adam's back to him. Then he heads to the kitchen, leans against the counter and watches as Bruce makes drinks. His movements are tired, though he thinks everyone is. It's been a long day. Kinda. Nonetheless, it's been tiring. Matt can feel his head lulling to the side, watching as Bruce squirts far too much whipped cream onto the hot chocolate, reaches for a bag of mini marshmallows. He even adds chocolate powder. And Matt suspects there might be vanilla syrup. 

“Hey,” Matt jumps slightly, meeting Bruce's eyes, “Thanks for being out there with us.” He passes Matt the mug, careful to keep all the whipped cream within it. 

Matt smiles, “Where else would I be?” 

“You know, in here, in the warm? With the fire going-” 

“Bruce,” Matt leans forward slightly, with an almost breathless laugh, forgets what he planned to say, “Go, finish drinks.” 

Bruce laughs too, with an endearing smile that makes Matt feel as if he is Bruce's whole world, “Of course, dear.”

“Bruce.”

“Honey?” 

“Bruce!” He laughs again, and Matt instinctively closes his eyes into the quick kiss they share, sighing as Bruce pulls back, “I love you.”

“I know.” Bruce smiles, and that reads ‘I love you’ too. The way he leans into Matt does, the way he holds his eyes, the way their arms touch.

“Go finish the other’s drinks.” He says, at last, shakes his head. “They're waiting.”

“Of course.” Bruce turns away, pauses, then adds, “Baby boy.”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here!](http://lackyducks.tumblr.com)


End file.
